Some existing connectors have been standardized, while some connectors need to be customized individually. The standardized connector and the customized connectors have different pitches between terminals. To realize connection between the standardized connector and the customized connectors, electric wiring soldering or a printed circuit board is generally applied to realize pitch conversion. This kind of conversion is not only complicated in structure, but also high in cost and low in efficiency of production and assembly.